Blissful Nights
by N-EasternSkies
Summary: After a long day at school, Toni could go for some relaxing. How can her blonde girlfriend help? Fem!Tony/Fem!Steve: Genderbent Femslash PWP


Fah! I'm venturing out in fandoms and pairings~

This is my first avengers fanfiction along with my first femslash with sex! Goo easy on me :)

Warnings: Sex between two females dont like dont read

Beta'd by Boatdrapple and she also helped me write the sex scene :O

Well anywho's

Enjoy my lovies

-Put_Random_Line_Here-

Toni twirled her brunette hair around her finger as leaned over her elbows. The teacher's voice drawled on and on about some form of quantum physics. All she wanted to do was to go home and work on her robots. The clock's ticking noises just added to her irritation as she lay her head down on the desk and let out a sigh.

A head of blonde hair turned around to look at her. Stevie shook her head at her girlfriend as Toni pouted her lips out. The blonde turned back to the front of the class. The brunette sighed and slid down in her sit. Toni crossed her arms and continued to pout.

When the bell finally rang, Toni stayed in her seat pouting until her blonde girlfriend walked over to her. Stevie look at the brunette and sighed. She knelt down and pressed a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek before grabbing her hand. She jerked Toni up from her seat and dragged her along the halls of the school. Toni straggled behind the blonde, trying to keep her feet balanced.

The couple reached the parking lot of Shield High and ventured over to Stevie's motorbike. The blonde clasped Toni's hands before pulling the brunette closer to her body. Toni's face was mushed into Stevie's chest as the blonde hugged her goodbye. She raised her head to press a kiss to the taller girl's lips. Stevie pulled away from Toni and pressed a light kiss on the top of her head before getting on her bike and speeding away.

Toni sighed as she walked through the door of her house. Her father's car wasn't in the drive which meant she was home alone for the weekend…again. The brunette shrugged off her backpack and let it fall to the ground with a loud flop. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some chips and coke from the pantry. Walking into the living room, she plopped down on the sofa and turned the TV on. The sounds and lights blared from the screen as she stared at it with no enthusiasm.

A few hours pasted by and Toni was even more bored. She sat up and trudged up the stairs to her room then changed into loose fitting pair of shorts before she fell on her bed. Toni pulled out her Stark phone and scrolled through her contacts until she reached Stevie's name. She sent the blonde a quick text begging her to come over. Stevie quickly replied saying that she would be over in a few minutes.

Toni closed her eyes and buried her face in her pillows. A few minutes ticked on and the brunette began to doze off. The sound of the front door opening and closing didn't faze her until the creaking noise of her bedroom door caught her attention. She looked up as Stevie walked into the room.

The blonde sat beside Toni on the bed and ran a hand through her girlfriend's hair. Toni rolled over onto her back and pulled the tall blonde down onto top of her. She pressed her lips against Stevie's. Stevie grasped Toni's face in her hands and cupped it lightly as she kissed back. She flicked her tongue out at the brunette's soft lips, eagerly trying to gain access to the warm cavern that she knew so well.

Toni kept her lips pressed tight together. The blonde smirked knowing a way to get into where she desperately wanted to be. Stevie slipped her hand up the green shirt and caressed Toni's lithe body. She fumbled with clasp of the brunette's bra. Once she freed Toni's breasts of their prison, she fondled the flesh in her hands. The brunette gasped out and the blonde snuck her tongue into the smaller girl's mouth.

Toni grabbed the locks of blonde and threaded her fingers in it. Slick, wet appendages wove together in a battle of dominance. The two pulled away for a breath of oxygen, Stevie grabbed the hem of Toni's shirt and pulled it up and off her body. Toni let out a small mewl as the cold air of the room hit her burning body.

She began to tugging at the blonde's shirt until it came off her body and ripped off the girl's bra. The blonde pressed their bodies together and claimed her girlfriend's mouth again. Toni slid her hand over her girlfriend's body and caressed her breasts.

Stevie let out a loud moan at the sudden skin to skin contact, causing Toni to smirk into her girlfriend's lips. The blonde pulled away and leaned down to lick the already hard nipple with the tip of her tongue. Toni gasped and thrust her hips involuntarily upwards, begging for more.

The hint was taken and Steve slid the shorts of the brunette. She jerked them off her hips, pulling her Toni's underwear with it. Stevie looked down at the naked body her of beloved and began to worship it. She moved down the bed and pulled Toni's legs apart and sat between them.

Toni was writhing in anticipation of what her girlfriend was about to do. Stevie reached out and pressed Toni's clit with her thumb. She then slipped two fingers into the tight, wet heat of her body. Stevie gasped and jerked her hips for more but didn't have to wait long as her girlfriend leaned down between her legs.

Stevie removed her thumb from Toni's clit and replaced it with her tongue. This caused the girl beneath her to groan with pleasure and beg for more. Knowing she was causing all this pleasure for her girlfriend turned Stevie on more than anything. She could feel her own flesh throbbing and begging for attention. Stevie reached between her own legs and began fingering herself to the noises from the body below her.

She could tell Toni was close to orgasm so she started pumping her fingers faster and bit gently on her clit. Toni jerked her hips and nearly yelled out her lover's name during her intense orgasm. Hearing her girlfriend climax set Toni off as well and after just a few more fast thrusts, Stevie was climaxing as well.

Once the last ripples of pleasure escaped both girls, Stevie got up from the bed and removed all her clothes. She then lay down next to her lover and kissed her forehead. Stevie wrapped her arms around the brunette and pulled her close. Brown and blonde hair mixed as the two girls dozed off in post-orgasm bliss.

-Put_Random_Line_Here-

Well they you are~

Read and Review 3


End file.
